Get Over You
by EllieLocke
Summary: Oneshot. Emily is walking back home from University one night when an unusual thing happens to her just as she's about to get home. Tom Fletcher story.


Disclaimer: McFLY is property of Universal; Danny, Dougie, Tom and Harry don't belong to me -sadly- but to their moms lol.  
I'm writing this without funding aims.

Get Over You

It was dark. The path was illuminated by the lights that were sideways in the street. A blonde, young guy that must have been around 20 years old was running in my direction. He looked worried, and there was certain sadness in his eyes that was heartbreaking. I was walking back home from visiting Elle, my friend from University, and I wasn't far from getting there – just two blocks away.

As the guy in the black jeans and white t-shirt got closer, I could look at him properly, and all I can say is that my breath was completely taken away by his million dollar smile.

Suddenly he turned right and knocked on a door, a few steps into a garden. It was a big house, fancy. I kept on walking just as a brunette, beautiful girl walked out from the house and looked at this boy. "Tom, you're late," she frowned reproachful. I was walking away but I could hear Tom's voice clearly – the voice of an angel. "I know, I'm sorry Alexia. I got stuck at the studio with the guys," he excused himself, out of breath from running god knows how many blocks.

I couldn't help it to think that she _so_ didn't deserve him. You know how sometimes you can just tell when somebody's as nice as hell? Well this was the case, and it wasn't at all about the looks that were everything I could've ever asked for, and more. Distracted by this thoughts I didn't realize I'd missed my door and had walked an extra block. I went back to my small house, bought by my parents for me as I got into Cambridge University - it was 15 minutes away from campus.

The next morning I got up early, and made my way to University, where I met Elle to go to our English Literature I class. At midday we walked over to my place to have something to eat and work on an essay due the following Thursday.

We were reaching my block when I heard somebody singing with an acoustic guitar. I looked around, and sitting on a bench of the park across the street I found the source of that music. I freezed as I saw him, and just stayed there watching him sing.

As he started singing another verse I sighted a tear escaping the corner of his eye. He quickly took it away with his NASA sweater's sleeve, and kept on playing. It broke myself into pieces, seeing him so afraid, heart broken. Don't ask why, but I instantly knew that was it.

Elle stood next to me, frowning at me. "Stay here," I mouthed to her and started walking to where he was. Tom only noticed me once I was sitting next to him.

_Help me babe I gotta get over, help me babe I gotta get over, help me babe I gotta get over you…_

"Wow, that's really good. Sorry, I couldn't help it noticing you here…" I said firmly. He blushed slightly and let a dimple appear out of the corner of his mouth where a smile formed. "Thanks, it was just something I've been working on lately…" he blabbered, and I went on "It really is amazing, it got to me," he nodded and pressed his lips together, looking up.

"Are you ok?" I asked, not helping myself. He didn't know me, but I couldn't leave him there. Surprised by my question, he answered "I will be, hopefully… thanks." He cleared his throat.

"I'm glad to hear. I'm Emily, but you can call me Emmie," I raised my hand and he shook it "Tom. Nice to meet you Emmie,""So, what's wrong?" I took the liberty to ask, sensing that he needed somebody to talk about it. "Nothing, it's just that I realized something that wasn't very nice. It turns out that Alex, my girlfriend – sorry, ex girlfriend I should say, didn't love me as I thought she did. But you know what they say… every cloud has a silver lining," he smiled sadly and was about to go on when his phone rang. He looked at the screen and said "Fuck! I gotta run, my mates are wating for me," he took his acoustic guitar and stood up. "Thank you, Emmie," he kissed me in the cheek after we had switched cell phone numbers.

At that moment I knew it. Tom would be ok, and I would be there to see that happen.


End file.
